The Last Warrior of Light
by jazminewriter
Summary: Ingus keeps getting dreams of Arc being possessed by the Cloud of Darkness, and visions of himself being a prince to a strange country. But when he goes off on a journey to find his old allies, he gets sidetracked! Will he ever see Luneth and Refia again? And is the Cloud of Darkness and Arc on one team? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is brand new, so make yourselves comfortable. Don't forget to read two stories in particular, **_**Musical Tragedies **_**and **_**Judgment of Venomania.**_** Also, do leave a review once you are done reading this story; it lets me know if you are interested in this story, so I can continue it. Besides, my last stories stopped dead because no one was particularly interested in them. Anywho, let's get on with the story.**

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 3 or the characters. I only own how I use them. **

It has only been three months that the darkness has been defeated by us, the Warriors of the Light. Luneth is still careless like always. Arc, he has been indulging his mind in numerous books. Refia…she resumed her training to be a mythrilsmith by her father's craft. And I…I've continued to serve Castle Sasune as a knight. Nevertheless, I still considered Princess Sara's life more worth than mine.

"Ingus, you have to rest for now. You've already worn out from training. Do rest for a while." Sara beckons me. She walks towards me, and places a hand on my shoulder. Sweat was beading on my forehead and it started to flow down my face.

"Sara…I understand. Let's go back to the castle, shall we?" The two of us were in the wilderness, and it was a short walk to the castle. Once we got back, I went directly back to my part of the castle.

"…I really miss the old days already…" I muttered under my tired breath as I pulled out a bright red chest. Hanging around my neck, other than the jewel that dangles, was a silver key with a ruby, emerald, sapphire and amethyst embedded in it. With a click, the chest opens to see four pairs of clothes, a photo album and different weapons. I pulled out my white mage clothes and put them on.

"Ingus…you've kept that from the journey?" Sara asks me. Perhaps I left my door open. I nod, my reflection showing my answer.

"I miss that journey I've went on three months ago. Being around Luneth, Arc and Refia were great, and the moment when I realized that I was a Warrior of the Light, it changed my entire life. I would love to relive that again…just one more time."

"Well, time can't go backwards, but I'm sure that once the opportunity comes, I will pray for your return, my dear knight…" Sara wraps her arms around me. Suddenly, she coughs silently. "Sorry, it's probably the weather. Winter will be here soon…"

"…And it will be Christmas…"

The next few days, I've kept receiving the same dream…no…a _nightmare_…

_The nightmare…_

Luneth and Refia were lying on the crystal tiled floors, dead. Facing me was Arc, his eyes a bloody red and a red heart mark on his forehead. Two snakes were protruding out of his magus cloak, and he had a dark voice. I was in my devout clothes, and the crystal tiles started to creep up my legs.

**"Ingus…those two died because they couldn't join us…the darkness. You have two choices: join or die. What say you?" **Spoke Arc. The crystal continued to climb up my body. If I say yes, then I'll lose my light to…my "friend". If I say no, then my soul will be at rest. A teleport spell won't do anything for me; my fate is doomed. **"Your life is halfway dead, Ingus. Speak up, or you will never say anything again!"**

"…" I try to say something, but fear, for the first time, stopped my voice. At last, the crystal is up to my neck, and then…I can no longer see anything… The last words that I heard "Arc" say was this:

**"Such a fool…!"**

_Present day…_

I never told Sara about this nightmare. I never told the King. And I'll never tell anyone about this…

**I hope this is good so far. The inspiration about the dream is the story I've read a few days ago called **_**Arc of Light and Arc of Darkness**_**. If you read it, it'll make sense; instead of Arc fighting over his body, I decided to have Ingus fight over his life, but still have Arc possessed by the Cloud of Darkness. Do leave a review once you are done reading. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of Light**_**! I would like to thank Streamer Dreamer for putting this story as one of their favorites. Also, thank you **** for giving me the inspiration to write this story from yours: **_**Arc of Light and Arc of Darkness**_**. I'm sure that this story will get better and better soon!**

It has already been two weeks that I've never heard anything from Luneth and Refia. Perhaps they are busy, or they are out of town. It wasn't until Arc came to the castle, with a worried face. He was panting with exhaustion; mud stained his clothes from head to toe.

"Arc, what happened to you? Did something happen?" I questioned him. He remained out of breath, so I let him rest for a short while. Arc slept only for one hour, and Sara watched him until he finally wakes up. This time, he woke up in a panic attack, like me whenever I got that nightmare.

"Ingus…I saw Luneth and Refia…in my dream…" He whispered to me. I held him close to my body, but in fear, I'm worried if the nightmare will come true.

"It's okay. It's only a dream. Just tell me what you saw."

_In Arc's dream…_

"I don't understand…why does it have to be me…?" Arc muttered, the Cloud of Darkness facing him. She flashes a wicked smile on her malicious face. The snakes hissed with a venomous tone embedded in its voice.

**"We will not say why you are here, but as always, you're light is something that we require to return all worlds to the Void. We can make a deal: just us… You slay the **_**Child of Light**_**, then we will grant you whatever you want…power, love, anything that your little heart desires…"**

"I can't have things like that only by saying a few words. I'm sorry, but I must say no." In that instant, the Cloud of Darkness reveals Luneth and Refia, trapped in crystal. Blood stained their skin and clothing, and…they look lifeless…

**"Now, we don't want to hurt you…like what these two fools did. They came here…to protect you and your pathetic friend Ingus. They know something…that they don't want to tell you." **She sets the crystal cases onto the starry path that Arc is standing on. He begins to cry miserably, but he can't afford to be a coward.

"Let them go!" Arc shouted. The Cloud of Darkness refused the command. She had her snakes wrap around his body. He starts struggling to break loose, but he was still weak to even escape. "I can't hurt my friend! I'll never do it!"

**"Well, if you won't do it," **She stops to come closer to Arc…** "I'll do it for you!"** She then enters Arc's body and forced his soul out…she has taken over him. **"Now I'm positive you're obey me…"**

_Present day…_

"Well, I'm sure it has a meaning." Sara then stands up to get some tea for the three of us.

"Ingus, you look a bit surprised. Is something on your mind?" Arc asks me. I was only looking down at my hands…they were trembling with fear. My voice can't say anything, so I just remained silent. But after realizing that in Arc's dream, he became possessed by the Cloud of Darkness. Maybe…my dream and his are connected somehow…? That, I can't tell because my head was in a bog, still trying to figure out this situation.

"…I'm fine. By the way, how are Luneth and Refia? I suppose that they are okay." I might as well as mention my two other friends. Arc blushes pink for a few seconds, and spoke after the color faded.

"Someone saw them dead. It happened on my way here. So…I don't know what happened." While he was speaking, I see him toying with his coat; back then, whenever he does that, he's lying. Even now, he can't help but do that if he's tense. He could have something to do with Luneth and Refia's deaths…

"I'm sure that we can figure it out. Probably we can get off the floating continent and get answers. How's that sound to you?" I try to pretend that I was all right, but still, I can't take the fact that two of our friends are gone…

**Call me 'evil', but that's how I want it to go so far. Thank you, once again, Streamer Dreamer for putting this a favorite and for the inspiration! Don't forget to leave a review so I know you are interested in this story. Thank you again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of Light**_**! Thank you, Arukuu-San for putting this story as a favorite, a follow, commenting, and adding this to the community "Final Fantasy III Fables"! This is actually the first story to be in one! Also, thanks Trailblazer for commenting and following this story. And I can't forget for commenting this story! I thank all you guys for being here! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading so I know you are interested in letting this story to continue.**

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 3 or the characters. I only own how I use them.**

Finally, Arc and I were about to leave again to a new adventure. Still, my deepest concern was if the both our dreams will come true. If it does, then I'm sure I'll arrive outside Death's door. Overall, there's no way I will let the Cloud of Darkness fulfill her most wanted wish. Arc was the first one to get inside the _Invincible_. Once he steps inside, he sits down on one of the beds and starts reading. _Child of Light and Darkness_ was the book's title, and it was an odd title for a book. The cover was black, and it had delicate white patterns over the dark color.

"Who gave you that book?" I asked him. He ignores me and my question. The world written within the pages transported him into a new place where he can only see the words carry his mind away from reality. "Arc, must I repeat myself? Who gave you the book and when?" For the second time, he ignores me. I question him for the third time, also snatching the piece of work out of his hands. He, at last, looks at me and speaks up.

"My _mother _gave it to me, just only a few days ago. It was the day when I was first getting that nightmare. I've been getting that dream for days already." I hear his answer while flipping through the pages: they consist of an unknown language and ancient pictures of different wars, leaders, and sacrifices. Why will Arc read something like this…even if it's not a language he knows, I thought to myself. I hand the book back to him. "Thank you, Ingus." He resumes back to reading. After thinking back about the title of the book and the contents, the two don't seem to mix together; it had nothing to do with the light and darkness that occurs out there.

"…Your mother? But I thought that she was dead. Cid said that we were the only survivors other than him. How can she still be alive?"

"That's something I cannot say." Once again, he's toying with his coat. I couldn't get answers this way, so I decide to leave him alone and figure out what he's thinking of. I start the airship and made our way off the border of the floating continent. We made our way back to the Crystal Tower, but as we were halfway there, I then received a strange vision flash before my eyes. The moment lasted only for fifteen seconds, and I seemed to run the _Invincible _into an incoming row of mountains. The airship rocked around violently, and I was thrown off balance and hit my head on one of the columns and fall unconscious…

_The vision and the unconscious space…_

I woke up at a strange kingdom…the people dressed as white mages, devouts or anything else. The one thing that was noticed that there are no black mages, maguses, or dark knights. The kingdom was snowy, but was suitable for walking, for the snow was not too deep. The villagers were all staring at me for a reason, but they were muttering words like, "It's the prince…" or "Ingus has returned home…" How can these people know me without even knowing me in the first place? And…what do they mean by _"prince"_? I was lost in thought; am I in the past, or in another dimension?

_"Brother! You've come back home! Follow me to the castle; mother and father are waiting for you!"_ A girl shouts out to me. She, too, reminds me of Sara: blond, long hair, blue eyes, but was one year younger than me. I had no choice, do I, I ask myself.

"O…Okay! I'm coming…!" I follow her to a white castle, blue and red flags waving proudly. At the entrance were two adults: a king and a queen. "Who are you, and where am I?" I pardoned them. They just smile and hug me tightly. I don't know them, but something seems very…_familiar_ about them…

"_You've come back to us, our dear son. We'll explain everything. I'm the queen of this kingdom, referred to the Light Kingdom. Also, I'm your mother. Your father is the king, and this is your dear sister, also a princess. You are our prince, Ingus. I understand that this is a lot to take in, but please bear with us…?"_

"But it's impossible! You can't be alive; you were aboard Cid's airship…and it crashed. He said that I and three others were the only survivors other than him. You can't be alive, ma'am!" I escape from the rulers' grasp and run out into the remainder of the village. Still, the people were staring at me with wide eyes…I can't be a prince… I only serve, not rule.

"_And what do you think you're doing_?" My sister asks me.

"I'm going back to my world. This is a mirage to me; it's not real…" I answer her question, but what was past the kingdom was a gate…and past it was the cosmos…The World of Darkness.

_"I wouldn't think on leaving. Our kingdom and the Dark Kingdom are fierce rivals. For protection, we have a gate to keep the enemy out. They long to destroy us all, and especially…__**you**__…"_ Now, this is taking me back to my dream…

"Why do the foes want to erase me from the heirloom? Can they slay anyone else?"

_"They can, but there's something…special about you. You hold something that we can't, and it's a want by their ruler: the Cloud of Darkness…"_ If it's her, then it would be my light.

"Please, tell me more, sister! I don't understand all of this; you must tell me everything…!"

_Present day…_

"…Tell me!" I woke up in one of the four beds, shocked and exhausted. Arc was sitting next to me, reading the same book again. My head hurts really badly, so I guess I can't do any training.

"Ingus, are you okay? I heard you talking in your sleep, so I woke you up. You were saying things like the 'Light Kingdom' and that someone 'wants something from you'. Can you tell me what were you talking about?" Once again, it was a dream…a reminiscent dream of my past.

"…Not today, Arc. I need to rethink…some more…" And just like that, I fell asleep again…

**Not bad, right? Thanks again for reading, and all the folks who supported this story. "Look at the start". Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have a question, then don't feel shy to pm me; it's always open! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of Light**_**! Thank you, Arukuu-San for reviewing! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Don't forget to leave a review so I'll see if you guys are really interested with this story. **

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 3, or the characters; I only own how I use them.**

I was asleep for three hours, and the unconsciousness of my mind still kept me in my deep slumber. It wasn't until I see Arc practicing a level eight spell…a death spell. I know how those work: if you are very low in magic defense, then you're good as gone. I was very immune to that spell because I practiced white magic for many months. Arc, his preference was black magic, and it was the complete opposite of what I do.

"Good evening, sleepyhead." I hear Arc walk towards the bed I was sleeping in. He sits down next to me and smiles innocently. Again with him toying with his coat; he does it often everyday… "How was your sleep?" He asks me. I slowly sit up, and look at the sundial…seven o' clock at night…

"Not quite as it was for the last few days. Arc, have you ever heard of the Child of Light?" I ask him, pretending that I'm not the rumored child of the Light Kingdom.

"…Yes." This time, he stops playing with the fabric of his coat; he knows that the child is me. "I'm facing the child right now…" He leans closer to me…his face so close to mine. What are you planning, I thought to myself. My legs were shaking a little, giving me the urge to run…but I can't. "…And I'll…**slay you now!**"

In that moment, I felt a sharp pain in one of my legs…I can't dare move it, or I'll make the wound worse. "Arc, are you okay!?" He doesn't reply to my question; all he's doing is trying to kill me…

**"It's not your little friend…"** At last, I've figured it out: Arc is possessed by the Cloud of Darkness! I had to run, but the pain in my leg was increasing gradually… I had to limp out of the _Invincible_ and flee. It was never natural for me to escape from battle, but this is one of those moments that I was scared. **"Surrender your light to me! That is what I truly desire!" **I ignore my 'friend' and kept limping away. At last, I lost him. I sit down on a tree stump to catch my breath…

"…If she wants my light, then she probably has Arc's as well! Probably Luneth and Refia's, too… I have to find those two, and fast…" I try again to walk, but my leg was not in good condition. Using a _curaja _spell heals it in one use. I start running to the Crystal Tower, which was still surrounded by the Ancient's Maze. Remembering how the four of us travelled through, I take the same path that we used to take. The soaring tower was still the same as the top of it was past the heavens…

I enter inside, and the entire space was empty; there was no enemies making chaos. I then ascend higher and higher into the tower to the very top. The mirror was still there, and I believe that the Curse of the Five Wyrms was still weakened. As I stare at my reflection, nothing happens…the curse is still lifted. The mirror acts like a portal to the inner part of the tower, so now I'm standing in the room where we first encountered Xande and the Cloud of Darkness, firsthand. All the battles that the four of us went through were a challenge, and the Cloud of Darkness was no exception.

"…So you know, do you?" I hear a familiar voice: Arc's voice was behind me. He looks very depressed, but I couldn't trust him that well, not after what happened. "I'm sorry…I could've told you, but she told me not to say anything about it…"

"I can resurrect you with ease, Arc. You can tell me anything, as long as you are being honest. But let me ask you this: you're the _Child of Darkness_?" My friend doesn't say anything again. I guess that he won't talk. I sit down at the entrance of The World of Darkness. "Like I said, just be yourself, and you can tell me whatever you want. I really want you to be honest this time."

**"Of course…" **And then, I was pushed into the dark realm, hearing the Cloud of Darkness laugh, using Arc's voice. **"Like I said, you're a fool!" **

"…" I was unconscious for some time, so I don't know how long I was left passed out. Being trapped in the World of Darkness was a living nightmare on its own. I couldn't even last an entire week without using any healing potions or my magic. It wasn't until I see two familiar faces: Luneth and Refia! I shout out their name, but they don't answer me. Instead, they were running towards me…with spears…

_"The Child of Light is here! We must gain his light, and use it to bring the entire world back to the Void!" _Both chanted together. They, too, were possessed. I try to flee, but I was caught by Arc. _"Master, we were going to slay him, but then you showed up in time." _

**"I suppose that you are right. Now, do you remember that your pathetic sister said about you, that you have something of value to us? Your light is different from your friends' light: yours is actually stronger…brighter…purer than the others. You are someone special to your kind, Ingus…"**

"MY kind!? What do you have to do with the residents of the Light Kingdom!? I only learned about my royalty just today! I don't know the whole story!" Arc lets me go, and I notice the difference clearly: the heart mark was on his forehead, and the snakes were hissing at me. He walks away from me and his allies and stands in the middle of an altar.

**"If you know nothing of your race, then you are considered useless to your race. If you know nothing about your family, then you can't serve them! Arc…he knew the truth just today as well." **The Cloud of Darkness stated. She was using Arc's body to get around and communicate.

"…He saw his own past, didn't he?" I ask her. She turns around and looks down at the stars that made the path around this world.

**"No, he didn't see his life through a tiny little memory. He knew…from this!" **She shows off the book that Arc has been reading nearly all day! She then turns to a page, which I now recognized the language embedded on the paper… In Arc's voice, she reads out the words that were written on the page…

光と闇の間の戦いの内、子供、またはの旗手お互いと戦争の賃金れます。

その 14 番目の誕生日には、彼らが彼らの過去を学習し、お互いの中戦いに直面します。

一度闇 wins すべての土地は永遠の悲しみは永遠に留まるだろう Void へ帰属します。

最後の光が勝つ場合はすべての土地は永遠の光で浄化される平和が永遠にしなければなりません。

しかし、犠牲は敵の王国のための彼らの生活を失うものが提供されます。

"…It makes no sense… I can't kill my best friend, even if it's for my kingdom… I won't do it!" I shouted. The Cloud of Darkness smirks at me and unveils a small blade.

**"If you won't then I might as well remove your life and light!" **At that last moment of my life, that blade pierced my heart. The blade was dipped in poison, and I feel it coursing through my veins with unstable pain. Finally, I collapse, seeing the entire journey flash before my eyes.

"Arc…you don't have to do this…please…" That was the last thing I said, before I laid my soul in peace. But the last thing I remember was seeing a woman in white take me away… "…Mother…"

**I don't want to make anyone feel bad if Ingus is your favorite character. Really, this was what I thought of. Thank you again, Arukuu-San for the review! Don't forget to leave a review. And the translation earlier is in…Japanese! Here's the English version on what it's supposed to say:**

_The Children, or bearers, of light and darkness will face each other and wage war._

_On their fourteenth birthday, they will learn their past and face each other in battle. _

_If the dark wins, then everlasting darkness will remain forever in all lands and belong to the Void_

_For if the light prevails, everlasting light will bless all lands and peace will last forever._

_For the one who loses his life will be offered in sacrifice to the opposing kingdom._

**Not bad, right? Like I said, do leave a review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of Light**_**! I would like to apologize for the short delay. I would also want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and The Trailblazer for their reviews. Let's continue with the story. **

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 3 or the characters. I only own how I use them. **

At last, I woke up from that attack. Still, the pain was left inside me, so I couldn't stand up. However, I find myself in a large white bed. My own blood started to stain the silken sheets, so I remove them. Covering the wound was a white cloth. And at the foot of the bed was the person I saw before I passed away.

"…Am I dead, ma'am?" I ask her, sitting up. She wakes up from her quick nap and yawns rather quietly. "…So I guess that all of this is true. It's hard for me to believe all of this." Finally, I see the truth behind all of this: that woman is my mother; the little girl is actually my younger sister, and the king here is my real father. She smiles at me and casts a very powerful healing spell on my gaping wound.

"Your soul never ascended to the heavens. You're only asleep. This is a dream, but one that you must live in for some time." Asleep!? But I must find Arc and free from the Cloud of Darkness, I thought as I try to leave. As I was leaving, my father caught me by the arm.

"Now, sonny, you need some sleep. I know how much you want to save your friend, but he is the child of the Cloud of Darkness." Arc…is the Cloud's offspring? That must be insane, but I must accept this fate for a while. I walk back to the master bedroom and catch some sleep…while being asleep…

_ Away from this world…something dark is brewing, but I can't tell what it was, but I can tell that Arc and the Cloud of Darkness have something do to with it…_

Within the World of Darkness, Arc sat in his rocking chair, reading a majority of books that his mother kept. It mostly contained the history of that world and black magic spells for experts. He, however, had a face filled with sorrow.

**"Arc, what's the matter, darling? You wanted to be here, so I granted your wish. So, why aren't you happy?" **The Cloud of Darkness spoke. Arc ignored her and kept his eyes glued to his book. She became fed up with his impatience, so she burns the book while Arc kept it in his hands. He also ignores the intense pain of the fire scorching his hands.

"I never wanted to hurt Ingus, mother. You made me, and used me all the time. You were never destroyed…you were still alive and used me as your pawn!" He stands up strictly, anger raging in his hazel eyes. "I never wanted all of this! I just wish that you can just stay out of my life now!" Arc then storms out of the room and goes to his bedroom. It had fantastic outlook of both the Light Kingdom and The World of Darkness. "…I wish I can see you again, Ingus. I didn't mean it…she made me…I'M SORRY!" He shouts into the distance his sorrow and grief.

The Cloud of Darkness didn't hear Arc's shout, but rather…only a small faint of the yell. **"Arc, what are you doing? Do you plan to leave, right under my nose? I will not let you disobey me; if you ever cross the line, then I will dispose your little friends, and YOU!"**

But Arc couldn't care less; he ties all his clothes, bed sheets, blankets and curtains into a rope and starts to go down the Dark Castle's wall. But instead of getting to ground level, he gets tangled up by the sheets. The Cloud of Darkness controlled them and used it to trap Arc.

**"Now, Arc, did you hear what I said earlier? If you ever leave this castle, then you will die along with Luneth and Refia. Do you understand me now?"** He had no choice but to be hoisted up back to his room. Eventually, his door got several locks on the other side, and all of his windows were barred.

"…I'm sorry, Ingus… I'm so sorry…from the bottom of my light-filled heart…" Alone, Arc cries miserably, his face buried in one of his pillows. "I wish I was with you…I don't deserve all of this…"

_Overall, I wondered what would've happened if I had my light stolen from me… If it was a terrible fate I will face some time, then I know that I must go through it…_

"…Mother, why is my light wanted by the enemy?" I ask the queen. Finally, I've learned to accept the queen and king as my mother and father. She looks at me with a concern face.

"Well, unlike Luneth and Refia's light, yours is passed down from me. My light is actually my soul, so your soul is connected to the light from the crystals." I couldn't believe it…if I lose my light, then I would lose my soul as well… Now, my life is in jeopardy…

**I hope you guys love it so far! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of the Light**_**! I would like to thank Arukuu-San and The Trailblazer for their reviews, and to clarify one thing: in the last chapter, both Arc and Ingus's parents are revealed, but I will say who is which parent. Ingus's parents is the king and queen of the Light Kingdom, whose names…I will get to in the future; Arc's parent only known so far is his mother, who is The Cloud of Darkness. I know, didn't think about that, but that was an idea I had for some time, but never actually used it in any writing of mine. So, I hope it cleared things up. Also, this story is the third most read out of all the eleven written! Thanks you, readers and fans of Final Fantasy 3! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and if you ever have a question, my private messaging is always open. **

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 3 or the characters; I only own how I use them and Ingus's parents.**

Everyday seemed to become months, and those months felt like years. But still, it felt…natural for me to be a part of royal blood. I've never really proclaimed myself as a prince, but maybe…staying in the Light Kingdom is the best choice. However, my hopes of Arc still increases every single day. If I think of him, I'm tense, and that I can't think straight. Perhaps I've been overworking my place again.

"Brother, do you want to play?" My little sister asks me. I need to take a break from my duties, so I grabbed my white coat and head outside.

"Does it always snow here?" I question her. She tilts her tiny head to my left.

"Not all the time. But it's fun to just play once in a while!" She then grabs a wooden sled and slides down a hill. I try to catch up to her, but she was going way too fast on a sled. Two minutes later, I lost her, and my way back to the kingdom.

"Sister, where are you!? We'll get in deep trouble if we stay out here for a long time! We need to get back to the castle!" At last, I follow the sled trail that was left on the newly fallen snow. But as I thought that I found her, I became lost in a white forest…

However, I didn't underestimate how difficult it was to make my way back. As I was retracing my steps, I came across someone very familiar: The Cloud of Darkness… She glares at me with a poisoning expression. I ignore her and went on my way.

**"Do you really think that you can avoid me like that?" **She then commanded the trees to trap me in its branches. I became entangled in the wood and leaves that covered these trees. **"Let me tell you this: if you ever think of crossing the gate, just to see your stupid friends, then you will be making your grave go deeper; and it won't be just you: your friends as well… Do you understand?" **Of course, she was blackmailing me, and I wasn't the only one. If I try to save Arc, then he'll probably be dead once I get there, as well as Luneth and Refia. So…my wish to rescue my friends are now fading to nothing but ashes…

"Yes, ma'am…" I muttered. The branches then released me, and I fell right into a pile of snow. The Cloud of Darkness looks at me bitterly, and lifts my head up.

**"I'm not playing games here. One false move, and this kingdom will face my wrath, and it will not be a friendly one. You'll also regret it…because you will see what you saw from the past…" **And so, she leaves me, but I was passed out…

_Still, my friends need me…_

Arc remained asleep for four full hours, and once his bedroom door opened, he ignored it the person going inside.

**"Arc, I'm back…if you've noticed…because you've been sleeping all day!" **The Cloud of Darkness shouts out. He didn't respond, so she rolls him over to where he was facing the ceiling. **"A…Arc…?"** He was not just sleeping; he casted a death spell on himself… **"N…No…" **

"Cloud of Darkness, what is the matter? Where are you going; you just left!" Refia calls out, seeing the Cloud of Darkness leaving the castle again, this time, carrying Arc in her arms.

**"The Light Kingdom, that's where I'm headed!" **She cried, tears dropping onto the lifeless body that looks asleep. **"You tell Luneth not to follow me, understand!?" **

_My mother and father had no clue that The Cloud of Darkness will be here for help, but it was the only time she ever had…_

I was in my room, which had a nice viewpoint of the Light Kingdom and The World of Darkness, two bookshelves filled with various books, a king sized bed, a fine desk and, strangely enough, a collection of ancient staffs that my family used to have. As I was looking out my viewpoint, I see the Cloud of Darkness coming to the castle. I shut the door, climbed into the bed and pretended to sleep. However, I heard the conversation that was between the Cloud of Darkness and my mother…

**"Please help him! I can't bear to lose my only child, the one who is my entire life!"**

_"If he was your only life, then you shouldn't leave him on that airship. It is your fault, not mine."_

**"Well, you did the same to Ingus. You abandoned him from that crash, so why should you pretend that never happened?"**

_"He knows that he was an orphan, and now he knows his real guardians. But no matter what, I've always loved him and prayed for his return to take the throne."_

**"Just please…save Arc…"**

When I heard Arc's name mentioned, I have to get downstairs. So I left my room and see the two rulers going further down into the castle grounds. I follow them, and it led to an underground graveyard. No graves were noticed, but only coffins. There was no awful stench of decaying flesh, but instead, a fragrance of roses and jasmine. I open one of the coffins, and the corpse looks like she was sleeping for a long time.

"Mother, what is going on?" I ask her and the Cloud of Darkness. Then, I see why the dark being was here: Arc was dead, and that she wants my mother to resurrect him. "…When did this happen?"

**"While I was gone, going to see you, Ingus. I don't know why he would commit suicide, but it was unnatural of him to do this to himself."**

"Maybe you were putting him in a bubble." I suggested. "You forbid me from going to your world, and you did the same to Arc, saying that he can't go to my world. Since he knew that you were going to see me, he thought that I would be dead. So, that would lead him to kill himself." What I said to her, I know that I am just guessing.

**"…Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be so hard on him…" **

"Here, let me take him." I cast an _Arise _spell on the sleeping corpse, and Arc wakes up. He sits up on his own, and sees me. I smile and pat his shoulder. "At least I get to see you again."

"Y…Yeah…" Arc started to cry as he hugs me tightly. "She won't let me leave our home…please let me stay with you…" He whispered this in my ear. I wanted to say yes, but I still got blackmailed.

"Time will come, Arc. Just have patience, and I'm sure we'll be together as a team again."

So, I said goodbye to Arc, one last time before he crossed the border. But still, I won't let that threat get to me; I have to save him and the others…

**Glad you like it so far! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of the Light**_**! Before we begin with the new chapter, I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for the review. Please leave a review once you're done reading so I know that you are really interested in this story. **

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 3 or the characters; I only own Ingus's parents and how I use the characters into the story.**

For the past few days, I kept wandering in the underground graveyard, looking at the numerous people who died for this kingdom. But somehow, some strange door kept me very confused… It was a white door with lilies carved into the wood. Every time I try to open it, it was locked, but there was no sign of any locks. On top of that, there was no way to open it.

So, I decide to ask my mother about the door. _"Well, that room…is where you were born. It was a very special room, also being our kingdom's only altar." _An altar was where I was delivered into this world…? _"The Cloud of Darkness was about to offer me up as a sacrifice, so you won't be here. But as I was waiting for her, you were coming; there was not much time, so the nurses came around."_

"What happened before then? Was there a war before all of this?" Her expression showed her answer: yes. "…It was about me and Arc's arrivals, right?"

_"Why else? For this war, we wouldn't let our offspring wage a battle between each other, even it was for their kingdom's wish. Our country, however, was too weak to hold off our foe. I was at the last day of my pregnancy, and so was the Cloud of Darkness. She came into the castle and demanded her men to have me killed, so you will never be born. It was only a few minutes that you were impatient."_

"…So…you got in Cid's airship to escape! If she found you with me, then the two of us will be dead…" I finally understand why I was left orphaned for years. She did it…to protect me…

_"Yes. But, now that I'm seeing you so grown up, I'm proud that I've made that choice…" _I hug her tenderly, and I started to feel tears run down my face.

I was glad that I've found my true family, but it was different from my life at Castle Susane. Still, I've learned to adapt to being a true person of royalty. And…I still need to save Arc and the others. I can't let a simple blackmail keep me from doing what I please. I started to pack away several potions, my spell scrolls, and ten thousand gil in a small bag.

_"You really want to save your friends, Ingus? You'll get yourself in danger if you do!"_ My father told me. However, I knew that I am making my hole deeper, but it is for my friends…and I'll be doing it for the sake of my kingdom.

"Father, I know that already. But, I can't put myself at the top all the time. Others come before me, not the other way around." And so, I started to leave the castle. The villagers were glancing at me, as I start to approach the gate that keeps the Light Kingdom and The World of Darkness in separation. "…I can't let the Cloud of Darkness stop me…" Finally, I push the gate open and enter the dark land…

_ On my way there, I don't know what was going on with Arc and the others. I only hope that they are holding up…_

"Arc, what are we going to do? We need to get out of here and tell Ingus what is going to happen!" Refia whispered. Arc was sweating like a dog on a hot day.

"…You know we can't leave, or one of us has to pay the price… I can't lose you guys already; I think that we shouldn't do this." He answered.

"But…we need to get back…" Luneth cried out silently. "I don't want to stay here…"

"I know, but it's for the best…for now…"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have a question, you can ask me via private messaging!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to **_**The Last Warrior of the Light**_**! I was taking a break on this story because I was making the chapters way too fast, and soon, I took a long break on it. So, I apologize! I want to thank the following people who left a review on the story so far: XXMesprit's MistressXX, Hyper Librarian's Daughter, Arukuu-San, StreamerDreamer, and Trailblazer. Thanks a lot, you guys! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and if you have any questions, then you can ask me via private messaging. Also, this story if featured on the community titled **_**Final Fantasy III Fables**_**. Check it out if you get the chance to. Now, let's begin. **

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters. I only own Ingus's parents and how I use the characters in the story.**

Going to the World of Darkness was much harder than what I anticipated; it was separated by dark forests, a bottomless bog, and a desert that seems to have no end. However, I can't give up and leave Arc to fend for himself. What were in my way first were the forests. Of course, there was no light, so I only relied on a torch. It felt like there was no time, or no way out of the thick branches and the endless amount of trees. Sleep was hard, for I had to use my bag as a pillow. And all the time, I mostly dreamt of Arc, Refia and Luneth…thinking of their safety. But the dream I told Sara was the worst one I've ever had. It wasn't until I see the reason why I received it…

_In another dream…_

It looked like a normal day, but it felt like I've never left. But it was a dream, so I'm not that worried. A maid was running down the hall, a bloody towel in her hand. "Ingus, your father is dying!"

"What!? Please, let me see him!" I asked her. This is a dream, and I know that it can't be real. She ignores my demand and runs off to the kitchen to fetch some more towels. I peeked into my father's room; he was torn open, and he's losing a lot of blood. I stared at the awful sight…

"Ingus…he went to battle the enemy, but the other soldiers found him. If he dies, then…"

"_I'll_ be king…" I now understand why I was burned at the stake…but what about my mother? What will become of her? "Mother, please flee the castle. I think I can keep the enemy way from going inside the castle."

"But you'll risk your life protecting me, my son! Don't do this!" She hugged me tightly, and I did so too. "I can't lose my only son…"

"…I understand, but I was brought up as a knight back in my past. I'm sure that I can do this. Please, this is the only chance you have. Take my sister and escape immediately." I had to do this. My mother kisses me on the forehead and runs away from the room. I glance out the window; dark knights started to storm inside the kingdom, and I see Arc…

**"Onward to the castle! I expect the new king to be dead, and his heart in my hands!" **It wasn't Arc; it was the Cloud of Darkness, and she was using him as her pawn. I readied my sword, waiting for those who want to have me killed. Several other knights were by my side, wanting to protect me as well. I accepted their help and waited…

"_They should be here soon._" One of the knights muttered. Sweat began to bead on my forehead; I'm not afraid, I thought to myself multiple times. At last, we heard the castle doors bust open. We storm the castle for the foe. I, instead, try to find the Cloud of Darkness and free Arc from her control. This is still a dream…maybe this is why I got that nightmare in the first place, I thought to myself. I must be aware about what is happening…it may affect my future.

**"Search for him! He's inside the castle still!" **I stood my ground as the knights went out of the room. I sat down next to my father; he already lost his breath and heartbeat. He's gone…

"…If I only had an answer to this." I hear the castle's knights screaming in pain; they're defeated, and the Cloud of Darkness comes in. I pulled out my sword from its sheath. "Tell me, is this the reason why you wanted me killed?"

**"Indeed, child! And don't worry a thing about your mother and sister; they're already taken care of." **I was shocked to hear her say those words; the rest of my family is dead because of me. **"Now, you are the only line to your kingdom's throne."**

"I will not lose this battle. I will find you and save my friends and family!"

I jolt up from the dream; awake, I rose up from the dark grass and looked up at the sky. Still, there was no sun. Not knowing the time, I went back on the trail to the World of Darkness. There was no dangers lurking in the deep foliage, and I didn't know what may hit. That wasn't until I felt something wrap around my waist; a branch coiled around my abdomen, and it wasn't letting go.

Trying to pull it off was hard enough, but I wasn't strong enough. Being hoisted up into the air and being pierced by massive thorns was a forest's nightmare, but was not enough to even be my nightmare. I still had my staff and sword, so I used a _teleport_ spell and my sword to cut the thorny branches to pieces. Blood starts to drip down my body, and the pain started to intensify, but I must keep going. I kept swinging my sword and casting my _protect _spell all the while as I find the exit out of the forest. Soon, I see light; I run towards it, and I couldn't believe where I was: a bottomless bog…

**If you have played the game, then that bottomless bog was a pain…if you went there without the Levigrass Shoes. But still, yeah… Thanks again for reading! Again, thanks to the people above for leaving a review! Don't forget to leave your review, and you can ask me a question via private messaging! See you all again next time, and we'll see the next stretch in Ingus's journey!**


End file.
